Charlie Sheen
"Razor" Charlie Sheen is a bartender at the underground tavern of the Crafty Crow inn in Reign and a good friend of Bella Sirius and Fehr Sirius. He often presents himself as a meek, scared barkeep but is actually quite cunning and ruthless and a master of using knives, which he likes to call knifes just to annoy people who take issue with archaic words. He uses his signature weapons to take down troublemakers, hence his nickname. Biography Early Years Charlie Sheen was a troublemaker from a young age, ending up in trouble with local law enforcement from time to time. He learned to defend himself against shady people in the alleys and mastered knives as weapons, earning the nickname Razor Charlie. By the time Bella Sirius and Fehr Sirius settled into Reign and built the Crafty Crow inn with funding from their business partner Thorn Stronghelm, Charlie was one of the people recommended by Thorn to become their employee since Charlie knew Reign and its shadier people inside out (sometimes literally). The Siriuses took Charlie in and made him the barkeep of the underground tavern, and they became good friends and close business partners over the years. Charlie adopted the role of a scared barkeep to hide his true talents and appear weaker in the eyes of potential enemies so he could catch them off guard. This strategy proved to be invaluable on many occasions when he and the Siriuses encountered some rogues from time to time who refused to follow the 'neutral zone' policy of the Crafty Crow. Godslayer Era Incident in the Tavern Charlie was serving his shift as bartender in the autumn of 1017 AE when a group of travellers led by the Titan entered the tavern portion of the Crafty Crow. He witnessed them making contact with Fehr and learned about their desire to find someone to smuggle them to Alent. His attention was drawn to something else soon after, however, when one of the patrons, the half-dwarf Garrett Shieldshatter, caused a scene with his companions at one of the tables. Garrett disposed of his drugged companions' bodies in the back alley before handing a bag containing their severed heads to Charlie, ordering him to deliver them to the bounty office and bring back the reward to him, or more heads would roll. Charlie acted all terrified in front of him while secretly pondering if the rogue had lost his mind by killing people in a clear 'neutral zone' which was in violation of Fehr's code. After Garrett had left, Charlie alerted Fehr to him and told him what had happened. Fehr was none too pleased about a patron breaking the rules of his establishment and gave Charlie specific orders how to deal with the mess. They slipped information about Garrett's activites to the city guards who then came to arrest Garrett for committing several murders. With the incident dealt with, Charlie returned to taking care of the patrons' needs while Fehr continued interacting with the Titan's group. New Affairs Charlie was mixing drinks for Fehr Sirius and the man's guests, Henry Harunt and Koschei Dravaris, when he saw Bella Sirius return to the tavern with an escort. He had learned earlier that Bella had been kidnapped, and he was intrigued by who her rescuers had been. He witnessed Fehr's reunion with Bella and found out that one of the group members, Arcturius, had been responsible for freeing Bella from Trinity Gask where the kidnapper, Corwin Finian, had taken her. As a reward Charlie presented Arcturius with a milkshake and was amused by the young bard's surprised reaction to it. Bella was found in a critical state after Arcturius had left the inn in the morning. One of the guests, a member of the Union Workers, had been implicated for an attempt on the life of Arthur Fonzarelli, one of the people who had accompanied Arcturius's group; the thief had died to his wounds before he could have been interrogated about the attempt on Fonzarelli's life and the injuring of Dravaris. Charlie was left in charge of the inn and the tavern while Fehr and Harunt took Bella to the Clergy of Artemicia to see what was ailing her and if poison had anything to do with it. Aliases and Nicknames ; Razor Charlie : What he's called thanks to him being good with knives. Appearance Personality and Traits He's quite cunning and ruthless but acts meek and scared in front of people in order to appear weaker than he actually is and to lull people into a false sense of security. Powers and Abilities He's very good at handling knives. Relationships Bella Sirius Charlie cares for Bella a great deal, even going so far as to stop acting violently if she asks him to behave. Bella likewise sees Charlie as a trustworthy employee. Fehr Sirius Charlie respects Fehr a great deal, following his orders without question. Fehr likewise values Charlie's sharp eyes and especially his talent in mixing awesome drinks for the patrons in the tavern. Garrett Shieldshatter Charlie acted all scared in front of Garrett when the mercenary kept threatening him and everyone else. However, when the thug's back was turned, Charlie was less timid, which showed that his earlier reactions had only been an act to fool Garrett into a false sense of security. He was prepared to cut Garrett's throat after the mercenary caused havoc in the tavern but decided to have him arrested and humiliated by the Coalition instead as a 'just' punishment. Garrett remained oblivious to the end that Charlie was more than he seemed. See also *Reign Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Third Age